1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing hook removers for removing a fishing hook which has become hooked into the flesh of a fish. More particularly, the present invention relates to a selectively closed loop fishing hook remover.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While fishing is certainly one of the most relaxing and enjoyable of all sports, those times when a fishing hook is recalcitrantly lodged inside a fish can be a time of frustration and effort. This is because fishing hooks have barbs on them which are intended to impede the fishing hook from backing out of the flesh to which it is hooked. Not only is removing a fishing hook made difficult because of the barb, but also because many fish have sharp teeth, may be difficult to grasp because of their slimy skin, and/or because they are squirming too much. Further, some people are a bit squeamish about removing fishing hooks from inside a fish. For all these reasons, it would be a great help if a tool could be provided which makes removal of fishing hooks simple, easy and efficient.
Two prior art fishing hook removers are worthy of mention.
A first prior art fishing hook remover utilizes an L-shaped metallic tube having a down-leg portion terminating at a near end of the tube and an extension portion terminating at a distal end of the tube. At the distal end is formed a flat fork. A resilient wire connects with the near end and is spaced from the down-leg portion, enters into the extension portion and emerges as an open loop at the distal end.
A second prior art fishing hook remover utilizes an L-shaped metallic rod member having a down-leg portion and an extension portion terminating in a flat fork at a distal end of the rod. The extension member is received into a metallic tube which is spring biased with respect to the rod, wherein the fork projects outwardly from a distal end of the tube. An open loop is connected to the distal end of the tube.
In operation of these prior art fishing hook removers, there is the problem that the loop is always open whereby the freely disposed terminal end of the loop can easily cause snagging or violent tearing of the flesh of the flesh which is inhumane and a problem of life or death consequences if the fish is to be returned to the water. Further, both of these devices are structurally crude and inefficient in operation because they do not have set limits of travel for the moving parts, they have potential for corrosion of metal parts, they do not prevent the fishing line from sliding off from the open loop, and they lack a complete radius form.
Accordingly, what is needed in the art is a fishing hook remover having a selectively closed loop, will all the attendant advantages thereof.